Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is the head of Equestria and the princess of the sun. She is the mentor of Twilight Sparkle . However, she has grown a bit weary of her. Her sister is Princess Molestia (Luna's proper title.). History Princess Celestia is currently the princess of the sun, and once ruled with her sister Molestia until Molestia decided to give the title to her student, Twilight, in return for making Molestia 'sexier'. Although she seems close to her sister, she seems to have a bit of trouble to her due to a report that Molestia decided to overthrow her. She was the one who banished Molestia to Space Camp for 1,000 hours (about 41.7 days). Her first appearance was in the first episode itself, The Perfect Swarm. When Ponyville prepares a visit for her, Fluttershy accidentally unleashes a swarm of parasprites. Fortunately, although she saw the parasprites, she did not see the ruined town. This is because a neighboring kingdom was having similar troubles; in fact, a few ponies were already killed. (Unknown to her, this was The Mane 6's fault since they drove them out to the next kingdom) In Read it and Sleep, it is revealed that Twilight likes sending her works to her, most of which she does not like. She is briefly referenced in Dragone Baby Gone, Neigh, Soul Sister and Cherry Bomb when Twilight (and Applejack in the latter case) is writing a letter to her. In Cute From the Hip, she sighs when she hears that Twilight is going to send her letters for the rest of her life. In Foaly Matripony, she is a wedding guest in Cadence Notevilgoodpony and Francis Sparkle's wedding. Personality 'Ruler of Equestria' Princess Celestia's position means that she is the head of Equestria. Although it seems like she is a fair ruler, she still has her faults. For example, when reporting an incident to her student, Twilight Sparkle, she mentions that a ball of creatures has knocked over all the bowling pins in a neighboring town; however, she fails to mention that several ponies are killed because of this at once, meaning she may care about the bowling pins more. She can be considered a lighter version of Trollestia in Friendship is Witchcraft. 'With Molestia and Twilight' Celestia has a netural relationship with Luna. This is because she is suspected to have createad a plot to destroy Celestia. However, it implied she still cares about her not wanting to hurt her sister, due to her making the punishment quick in Lunar Slander's backstory. Twilight is Princess Celestia's student. However, it appears that Celestia has gotten a bit weary of her due to her nonstap fanarts and her deep desire to become a princess(which was finally given to her in Lunar Slander). She mentions that she is proud of Twilight in The Perfect Swarm. Quotes *"You can't just invite yourself on adventures!" *"I'm sorry to have caused you so much tribble" Category:Princesses Category:Ponies with high status Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alicorns